1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly to a RF communicator which comprises a speaker microphone connector connecting between a communication station and a communication unit to transmit an audio signal and a RF signal while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional communication system device comprises a base unit, a speaker unit, and an audio cable. The base unit has an antenna for receiving RF signal, a RF process unit, an audio process unit, a connector for connecting the audio cable. The speaker unit has a speaker and microphone and can transmit audio and RF signal with the base unit through the audio cable. When the communication system device is in use, a user usually mount the base unit at his/her waist area and the speaker unit is mounted on his/her shoulder so that it is more convenient for the user to reach for the speaker and the user can listen to the speaker easier. The problem with such a conventional design is that the antenna is installed at the base unit which is usually mounted at the waist area of the user thus lowering the receiving capability of the RF signals because the antenna can receive better RF signal if it is mount at a higher elevation location.
The above discussed design is the most basic communication system device. To overcome the problem of bad RF reception, the antenna is installed at the speaker unit instead of the base unit. This design leads to another conventional communication system device. With the antenna installed at the speaker unit now, it offers a much better RF reception. Since the antenna is now mounted on the speaker unit, there requires a way to communicate with the base unit to process these RF signal. The audio cable which connects the speaker unit and the base unit will now also require having a RF wire to transmit signals from the antenna. The conventional design has the RF wire separated at one end of the audio cable wherein the RF wire is then connected separately to the base unit to process the RF signals. Although this conventional design offers a better reception for the RF signal, the manufacturing of such a connector at the end of the audio cable with the RF wire separating out from the audio wire is extremely difficult. It is also known that the RF wire has to be completely enclosed because they are highly sensitive to surrounding noise and interferences. Therefore, this design really complicates the manufacturing process of such connector that needs to separate the RF wire out from the cable and effectively reroute it to the base unit.
In remedy to the above described problem, another conventional design proposed to keep the RF wire within the audio cable together with the audio wire and to plug the cable in all at once to avoid the complicated manufacturing process of the above described connector adapting to the base unit. This design thus eliminates the complication of the connector but it requires additional wiring arrangement inside the base unit for connecting the RF wire. Since such design requires a different electrical construction for the base unit, and the manufacturing cost for the base unit is expensive and complicated at the same time.